Spanish Saffron Meatballs
Description Makes 120 meatballs. For the very best flavor the meatballs need to be made a day ahead. I also like to store the meatballs in a zip-loc bag so the gravy surrounds all of the meatballs. This really makes the meatballs tender and flavorful. Ingredients * 2 lbs 96% lean ground beef * 2 lbs ground pork * 4 slices stone ground whole-wheat bread * ½ cup tightly packed parsley * 4 cloves garlic * 4 slices bacon * 4 eggs * ¼ cup milk * 1 tablespoon olive oil * ¼ teaspoon black pepper * baking cooking spray (I use olive oil Pam) * 3 tablespoons olive oil Gravy * ¼ cup finely diced onions * 3 tablespoons olive oil * 4 teaspoons flour (I use Wondra) * ½ teaspoon paprika * 1 (16 ounces) can beef broth * 4 cloves garlic * ¼ cup tightly packed parsley * ¾ teaspoon saffron threads * ½ teaspoon salt Directions # Place the ground beef and ground pork into a large bowl. # Place the sliced bread into the food processor. Pulse into fine bread crumbs and add to the bowl. # Place the parsley and garlic into the food processor and pulse until finely minced and add to the bowl. # Cut the bacon slices into 2" pieces. # Place in the food processor with the milk, and 1 tbsp olive oil. Pulse until the bacon has developed a ground meat texture. # Add the eggs and process for a few more seconds. # Add the bacon mixture and black pepper to the bowl. Mix until all the ingredients are thoroughly blended. # Form into 1" meatballs. (You should have approximately 120 meatballs) # Preheat the oven to 350 °F degrees. # Place the meatballs on a jelly roll pan, or cake pans that have been sprayed with baking spray. # Drizzle the meatballs with 3 tbsp of olive oil. # Bake for 30 minutes or until lightly browned. # Allow the meatballs to cool until easy to handle. Gravy # In a Dutch Oven saute the finely diced onion in 3 tbsp of olive oil. # Once the onion has started to brown add the flour, stir, and remove from the heat. # Add the paprika, beef broth, and stir again. Finishing and serving # Add the meatballs, and cook over medium low heat for approximately 30 minutes, or until the gravy has reduced and thickened slightly. # Stir as needed to coat the meatballs, but be very gentle with the meatballs so they don't break apart. # Allow the meatballs to cool and place in the refrigerator. # 45 minutes before serving; Place the remaining garlic, parsley, saffron threads, and salt in the food processor. # Pulse until finely minced. # Heat the meatballs and gravy, once they are warm add the saffron mixture and allow to cook for 10 more minutes. Category:Bacon Recipes Category:Beef Recipes Category:Meat appetizer Recipes Category:Meatball Recipes Category:Pork Recipes Category:Saffron Recipes Category:Spanish Appetizers